


Quick and Quiet

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione and Charlie steal a moment alone together while the family prepares for a wedding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Sins [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 251





	Quick and Quiet

It was a beautiful night. Of course, it was with all the work his family had put in to decorate the tent outside the Burrow for Bill and Fleur’s wedding. The summer night was warm enough to go without charms. Hermione had been instructed to take it easy and just worry about getting herself ready. She was still a guest. And the brothers could handle setting things up outside.

Charlie had arrived late the night before. He and Hermione hadn’t been able to get a moment alone as of yet. The Weasleys were very excited to see their dragon tamer brother. And Harry and Ron took Hermione’s attention often. She and Ginny were also planning to surprise Harry for his birthday. It didn’t help that no one knew about their relationship.

It was still a few hours until the wedding, but Hermione had gone ahead and got on her dress and minimal makeup. And then she felt like she was sitting on her hands. She decided to start taking an inventory of everything in her little beaded bag. She made double sure that she had all the essentials packed. And then there was a knock at the door of the room she was sharing with Ginny.

“Yes?”

The door opened abruptly and then he was inside. “Hermione…”

“Charlie,” she breathed his name as they raced to meet each other. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. Her feet dangled in the air as she pressed her lips to his. Their tongues instantly clashed together as they snogged. “We don’t have time for—”

“We have enough,” he rasped, cutting her off. He dropped her gently on the bed – hers, not Ginny’s – and worked his hands under her dress. She was already wet before his fingers slithered into her panties and rubbed against her folds and clit.

“Oh, Charlie,” she gasped at the sensations taking her over. It had been too long. Her shaky hands tugged at his shirt and pants to reveal him. And he easily slipped her dress over her head. Their skin felt like electricity as they touched. His hot mouth pressed kisses to her cheek, neck, and shoulders. “Charlie!”

“Hermione,” he grunted as his kisses dragged to her breasts. He sucked on her nipples and teased them, teased her. His hand trailed down her taut stomach to her pussy and resumed stroking her lips up and down. He dipped them inside her and tested her. “Ready, love?”

“Yes, please,” she begged him. She spread her legs, so he fit between her knees and felt the head of his cock pressing against her opening. “Please, Charlie, make love to me!”

“Yes, love,” he groaned as he sank into her in one smooth stroke.

Hermione keened, as softly as she could, her head falling back against the pillow under her. She hooked her ankles over his hips and tilted into his even thrusts.

Charlie pressed his forehead against hers, their hot breath mingling together. Their eyes locked on each other’s as they moved together. Her fingers massaged the muscles on his shoulders and aback as he fondled her curves and moved into her. Eventually, he started to move faster. He gripped her hips and held her still as he started to pound into her.

“Oh! Oh, oh, merlin, Charlie!” Hermione gasped and cried, turning her face into the pillow to smother her sounds. They needed to be quick and they needed to be quiet. They needed to steal this moment together.

“I’ve missed you so much, love,” he grunted. He practically pulled her off of the bed to fuck her harder. Her legs squeezed him tighter and he felt so heavenly filling up her pussy repeatedly. “I’ve missed how you sound and feel. I’ve missed the way you say my name and look at me. I’ve missed fucking your perfect cunt.”

Hermione bit hard into her lower lip, clutching at him and the sheets and anything else she could hold onto as he rid her into oblivion. Her orgasm struck her like lightning. She lurched up to slam her lips against Charlie’s to smother her scream of pleasure as her pussy closed around his cock.

Charlie certainly followed her into her pleasure, emptying his cum into her and then sagging over her.

Once they caught their breath, they had to re-dress. He helped Hermione back into her dress and she cast some spells to fix her makeup.

“Ready for this night?” he asked her.

“Yes, of course,” she said. “I was thinking, afterwards, Ginny and Harry might want to spend some time together. That would give us a chance to be alone again.”

He smiled gently and cupped her face, “You give me the signal and I’ll meet you at our spot.”

Her eyes shined as she said, “I love you.”

“I love you,” he responded, kissing her again.


End file.
